Caveman "Bob" Cooper
Caveman "Bob" Cooper is an ancient protagonist character who appears in the ''Sly Cooper'' series. He is a anthropomorphic Raccoon and was the first known Cooper in history, living in Gungathal Valley in the year 10,000 BC. He used a large wooden stick with a bone hook on the end that has a rough similarity to Sly Cooper's modern Cooper cane, and used his thieving abilities to provide food as the leader of his tribe. "I am called... ,*gibberish*..." "Right. How about I just call you... Bob?" :—Bob and Sly during their first meeting. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Brown, Dark Brown * Fur Color: Gray * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Bob is very friendly, and was very enthusiastic about meeting Sly and his friends. He took a huge liking to Bentley's gadgets, and was amazed at what he saw through the Binocucom. He has a connection with Murray, who helped him regain his strength. He seems to be quite intelligent, having made the first Cooper Cane to assist in egg stealing. Similar to Murray, Bob is seen to have a ravenous appetite. Or in some ways, he can be seen as a glutton. When in depression after losing his place as egg thief, he got out of shape due to the fact that he ate too much. Also, as seen in another cutscene, Murray was about to enjoy a pie, but instead, Bob snatches it and eats it all for himself. He's also known for constantly belching at times. As expected from prehistoric being, Bob isn't the brightest when it comes to modern technology/objects (Bentley's tools, for example). Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Cooper Clan (future descendants) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Before the timeline was altered, Bob Cooper was the greatest thief of the Prehistoric Times and the Ice Age. He stole pterodactyl eggs to feed his tribe, and created a tool that became the first Cane to help him steal the eggs with speed and ease. Synopsis See also External links * Caveman "Bob" Cooper Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Bob was neither mentioned in the Thievius Raccoonus nor had a section in the Cooper Vault because the Thievius Raccoonus was initially written by Slytunkhamen Cooper and the Cooper Vault was created by his son, Slytunkhamen Cooper II, both of whom were born approximately 9,000 years later. * Bob's signature color is chestnut, although his subtitles are beige. ** However, his attack auras are yellow. * Bob is the only Cooper who does not use his cane during his gameplay (with the exception of "Deja Vu All Over Again!"), as it was stolen by Grizz before he was rescued. Thus, he used a giant bone club instead. *He is the only Cooper in Thieves in Time that does not have the ability to spire jump or rail walk due to his large size. * Bob can't climb ice walls until the job "Getting Stronger" is completed. * Prehistoric raccoons were real animals long ago. These animals were blood thirsty predators, but when tragedy struck only the smart, scrawny, and cowardly members survived. Category:Raccoons Category:Males Category:Heroes